


Standing Still

by flybynight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybynight/pseuds/flybynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cannot turn back the clocks, and time will not be tamed. But Arthur does not fear it any longer. "Thank you for waiting for me." (unofficial sequel to Iggycat's "Thirty-seven")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iggycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thirty-seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105430) by [iggycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycat/pseuds/iggycat). 



> Warnings: SAP. Lots and lots of sap. 
> 
> Hello! This short little fic was inspired by the lovely iggycat's "Thirty-Seven", which you should DEFINITELY go read, because it's amazing and her writing is just fantastic (and it will help this one make sense). This is also dedicated to her, because she's a great person! I hope this little story of mine isn't too terrible and lives up to her standards! 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

Arthur stared out the window quietly as they drove, an almost dreamy expression on his face. The latest little trip had been the best so far, what with Alfred trying to get Arthur out of his home as much as possible the last few weekends. All of them were perfectly lovely, but this one had truly done the most for them as a relatively new couple, allowing them to really relax, unwind, and get to know each other much better.

Though with how fate worked, and the will of the watches that had fallen from their wrists upon meeting in that restaurant a little over two months ago, they were destined for one another either way. It was inevitable that they would grow to love one another.

Alfred didn't like to think of it that way-- he'd told Arthur more than once that they were soulmates because they were perfect for each other, it wasn't just the watch. Which was just as, if not _more_ romantic than the lore surrounding the watches in the first place. It made Arthur happy to think that Alfred wanted to be with him because he wanted to, and not because of a little "knick knack" on their wrists.

After waiting 37 years, Arthur had grown so cynical. So disbelieving. But Alfred had melted and warmed his heart in not even a fraction of that time.

"Hey sweetheart, you sleepy? We'll be at your place soon, but you should go ahead and nap," Alfred said from beside him, giving him a slight smile when Arthur was interrupted from his thoughts and turned to look at the other man.

"Oh, no, I'm all right," he said softly, smiling a little as well. Alfred looked back at the road, but he reached his hand out to take Arthur's, sliding their fingers together and giving it a little squeeze. Arthur let out a happy sigh and squeezed right back. He could have been embarrassed that he was so completely smitten, but he felt he'd earned the right to be by now. 

It was strange to think that so much of his life had been spent enduring the taunts of his peers, the constant cloud of shame that seemed to hover over him and his secret. He never wanted to know how much time he'd had left. He'd hated time, more than anything else. But now that he was happy, all he wanted was time. Time to love, to spend with the beautiful person beside him who seemed to complete him in every way imaginable. Every tick of a clock, every moment that passed was no longer a reminder of his pain and insecurities, but yet another opportunity to embrace. 

"We're here. Man, what a drive," Alfred said, parking in the empty driveway. Arthur didn't have a car, considering he didn't need one very often. He had felt bad at first with Alfred taking him everywhere, but Alfred seemed to like doing it. He didn't order his groceries or anything else online anymore, as Alfred was always offering to take him to the stores to get whatever he desired. It was an excuse to go on dates more often than not. They were both very busy men, with careers of their own. But any time that wasn't spent working revolved around each other.

Alfred got out of the car first, and Arthur watched him stretch and pop his neck, the muscles visible beneath the thin t-shirt he was wearing. He stared a little longer than appropriate perhaps, though it was hard not to. He was certain he'd managed to memorize every part of the other man, and yet every time they made love, he learned something new, found something else to be fascinated by. And it wasn't just in the bedroom either.

He started to get out himself, but by then Alfred was already on the other side, opening the door for him. He smiled gratefully, getting ready to step out when he was gathered into Alfred's arms and pulled tight against his broad chest. Arthur melted instantly.

"Sure you're not tired?" Alfred asked into his hair, inhaling deeply and making Arthur shudder in his arms.

"No... Not particularly."

"Really? 'Cause I was kind of hoping we could turn in early tonight..."

It took Arthur only a moment to realize what exactly he meant, and he looked up, smirking slightly at the blushing yet completely unashamed expression on his lover's face.

"You're insatiable, aren't you."

Alfred laughed, leaning down to kiss his nose. "Can't help it, sweetheart. I waited my whole life for you, have to make up for lost time!"

They both laughed, and then Arthur leaned up to give him a proper kiss, both of them tasting of happiness and the sunshine that had followed them that whole weekend.

Alfred was 27. Despite a 10 year difference between them, one would never know. Alfred made him feel younger and more lively than he did when he was in his twenties. Perhaps because now, he could experience the world the way he was meant to, not hiding away. It seemed as if all the silly love songs and their stories had some truth, and for once he could listen to them without recoiling. For once, they actually _meant_ something to him. 

For the first time, Arthur felt like his life had truly begun.

"All right, all right. Upstairs with you then," Arthur murmured against his lips after they'd broken apart, and Alfred gladly led him to the front door and over the threshold before nearly attacking him on their way up the stairs. They giggled and whispered playfully at one another like children, pausing to kiss occasionally before they finally reached the bedroom.

It was still "just" Arthur's room (for now, but perhaps, not for much longer), but there were little hints of Alfred everywhere already. A lone shirt folded neatly on a chair, forgotten from the last time the other had spent the night. A spare pair of glasses sitting idly on the nightstand. An extra toothbrush was in the small connecting bathroom, along with his favorite brand of aftershave, and the towel Arthur always put out for him.

As they fell into bed, Alfred began the arduous task of removing their clothing without tearing them to shreds somehow in his haste and excitement. Arthur still had shirts that were missing buttons, victims of Alfred's eagerness; Arthur never minded. He lay back and allowed himself to be undressed and kissed into oblivion, moving his hips against Alfred's and sighing with every touch of the other man's hands. As they touched and pleasured each other, Alfred actually paused to take Arthur's wrist in his hand, kissing all the way down his arm and back up to his wrist. Arthur moaned softly and closed his eyes.

There was a pause, a soft exhalation of breath and the rustle of sheets.

"I love you, Arthur. Thanks for waiting for me," Alfred whispered tenderly against his skin, and Arthur opened his eyes to look at him again just as his lover ran his lips over the telltale scars where his watch had been. Almost every time they made love, Alfred would always make sure to kiss there. He'd never officially spoken about it, about why they were there and how they came to be--he didn't have to. It had all been written on Arthur's face the very first time Alfred noticed the marks.

"Alfred..." Arthur breathed, looking away slightly as his eyes warmed with tears. He felt foolish, for many different reasons, least of all being that he could fall apart at a few words. He'd stopped letting words effect him long ago, good or bad, or so he thought. But Alfred kissed his wrist again and looked at him with such love, turning his face so that their eyes could meet again. And Arthur was lost.

They stayed wrapped around each other the rest of the evening, and well into the morning. And when the light of dawn fell across their skin as they breathed each other in, bodies intertwined and warm kisses still lingering, they closed their eyes and held on a little longer, no rush, no worries or cares for anything but this sweet sense of peace.

Because after all, now, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
